


Nada podía salir mal, solo estaban bebiendo batidos

by daisy_illusive



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Milkshakes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Realmente, nada podía salir mal, solo estaban bebiendo batidos… ¿cómo habían acabado así?





	Nada podía salir mal, solo estaban bebiendo batidos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en un inocente momento que no tiene absolutamente nada de raro pero que mi cabeza convirtió en algo completamente diferente del capítulo 5 del programa de ONEUS y ONEWE: “Power Up! Beautiful Snack Bar is Open”.

            —No sé cómo con la boca tan pequeña que tienes has podido… —murmuró KeonHee, completamente asombrado.

 

            El chico que se encontraba con la cabeza entre sus piernas lo miró de forma intensa, con sus ojos llenos de deseo y, después, con su lengua, lamió todo el erecto miembro de KeonHee desde la base hasta la punta mientras se lo sacaba de la boca para dedicarle una sonrisa pícara que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera toda la espalda de arriba abajo. Como siguiera así lo iba a volver loco, si es que no lo había vuelto completamente loco en el transcurso de aquella tarde, una tarde en la que nada había pasado como debía y en la que KeonHee se había percatado que el chico que se encontraba ante él era completamente increíble.

 

            Porque todo había comenzado de una forma en la que nada hacía presagiar que iban a acabar de la forma en la que habían acabado.

 

 

            Todo había comenzado horas atrás con una inocente cita en una cafetería en la que KeonHee había citado al chico con el que se había pasado unas semanas mensajeándose a través de una app de citas. Lo había escogido de aquella manera porque después de todas esas semanas hablando, creía que había conectado con él de una forma mucho más especial de lo que lo había hecho jamás con otros chicos que había conocido a través de aquella app. Lo había hecho así porque quería conocerlo mucho más, porque quería saber más de GeonHak y creyó que una cafetería en la que vendían todo tipo de batidos sería un lugar normal en el que no sucedería absolutamente nada pervertido, porque si hubiera querido hacer algo pecaminoso con él, simplemente le habría dicho de quedar o en su piso o en un hotel un rato y fin.

 

            Por eso, KeonHee había pensado en la cafetería cuqui, de estilo pin-up, y por eso lo había citado en aquel lugar. Nada podía salir mal, porque solo estarían bebiendo batidos mientras charlaban.

 

            El chico no se dio cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba de aquello al principio, tan solo se quedó fascinado por la belleza real de GeonHak, a quien no le hacían ninguna justicia las fotos que tenía en la app y, sobre todo, su voz profunda que hacía que la piel se le pusiera de gallina. Era un chico encantador, maravilloso, precioso y parecía que también estaba un poco enchochado con él como KeonHee lo estaba de él. En la cita aprovecharon para conocerse un poco más, tal y como quería que sucediera, hablaron de un montón de cosas de las que no habían hablado por la app y descubrieron mucho el uno sobe el otro, además, el ambiente del local acompañaba perfectamente a aquello, por lo que todo iba siendo completamente perfecto.

 

            Al menos todo fue así hasta que a KeonHee se le ocurrió hacer un comentario que lo cambió completamente todo, un comentario que realmente no pensó que fuera tomado como algo no inocente, pero que hizo que su cita diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados en un segundo.

 

            Mientras se bebían el segundo batido de la tarde, KeonHee no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo GeonHak bebía, sorbiendo una cantidad bastante grande del batido de fresa que se había pedido y luego lo acumulaba en su boca durante unos momentos antes de tragarlo. Era algo que él también hacía, pero él lo hacía porque tenía una boca inmensa, no como GeonHak, que tenía una boca muy pequeñita y eso le llamó bastante la atención y no pudo quedarse callado.

 

            —Con la boca tan pequeñita que tienes no sé cómo puedes beber todo eso —murmuró—. ¿Cómo te puede caber tanto?

 

            En ese momento, GeonHak se permitió unos segundos para tragarse todo el batido y después le dedicó una sonrisa pícara que hizo que el cuerpo de KeonHee se estremeciera por completo.

 

            —Puedo meterme muchas cosas en la boca.

 

            Y todo había ido cuesta abajo desde ahí.

 

            La cita cuqui y segura que KeonHee había preparado para que nada saliera mal, para que no acabaran enredados bajo las sábanas, se fue por completo al garete porque a partir de aquel momento las miradas fijas, las sonrisas pícaras, las bromas sexuales y los roces fueron la tónica de ésta y se tornó completamente tórrida… tan tórrida, que finalmente tuvieron que salir de aquella cafetería para ir hasta el piso de KeonHee —el que quedaba más cerca de aquel lugar— para acabar quitándose la ropa nada más entrar a la vivienda y comenzar a comerse la boca como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que, de alguna manera, habían acabado en la habitación del chico, completamente desnudos y GeonHak con la cabeza metida en su entrepierna, jugando con su miembro y metiéndoselo por completo en su boca, asombrándose de nuevo con él.

 

 

            —Te dije que podía meterme muchas cosas en la boca —fue lo que le respondió GeonHak después de su comentario.

 

            KeonHee quiso responderle algo, cualquier cosa que no fuera una gilipollez, pero en su mente todavía se encontraba la imagen que el otro le había proporcionado mientras se introducía su miembro en su pequeña boca, la sonrisa pícara que le había dedicado cuando se lo había sacado. Su mente no estaba para contestaciones ingeniosas en aquellos momentos y el chico no se forzó a ello, porque lo único que deseaba realmente era continuar con aquello que habían empezado. Continuar con los besos en los que sus lenguas luchaban por dominarse la una a la otra… continuar, sobre todo, con la experta lengua de GeonHak jugando con su miembro y con su boca envolviéndolo, porque aquello era lo mejor que había sentido nunca jamás.

 

            Al chico no le hizo falta decir nada, contestar nada, para que GeonHak supiera perfectamente qué era lo que quería, porque siempre había sido demasiado expresivo y se le notaba todo.

 

            Así, GeonHak subió por su cuerpo desnudo, dejando pequeños besos y mordisquitos en su piel a medida que avanzaba hasta que llegó a su cuello, lugar en el que se entretuvo un poco más, haciendo que KeonHee no pudiera evitar que los suspiros salieran de sus labios una y otra vez por el placer, porque la boca de GeonHak hacía maravillas en él. La última parada del otro chico después de detenerse en su cuello durante unos momentos, probablemente disfrutando de los gemidos de KeonHee, fueron sus labios, y el beso que ambos compartieron fue como los anteriores, completamente desacompasado, porque los dos querían tomar el control de éste, pero a la vez totalmente excitante.

 

            Sin embargo, la boca de GeonHak no tardó en abandonar la suya para hacer de nuevo el mismo camino que antes, pero esta vez descendente, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y así seguir jugando con su sensible miembro. Este estaba tan sensible que simplemente con la cálida respiración del otro chico contra él ya se moría de placer… pero GeonHak no simplemente suspiró sobre su miembro, si no que siguió donde lo había dejado antes, siguió besándolo, siguió lamiéndolo, siguió dándole pequeños mordisquitos que le hacían sentir en una nube y, por último, se introdujo de nuevo su miembro en su pequeña boca derritiéndolo por completo porque KeonHee no estaba acostumbrado a sentir tantísimo, ninguno de los otros chicos que le habían hecho aquello era tan bueno.

 

            KeonHee no tardó prácticamente nada en sentir cómo estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax porque todo era demasiado increíble y apenas tuvo tiempo para lanzar una pequeña advertencia de que el orgasmo se iba a apoderar de su cuerpo para que GeonHak se separara antes de hacerlo. No obstante, el otro chico no hizo caso a su advertencia y KeonHee acabó sucumbiendo al placer dentro de la excitante boca que lo había llevado hasta allí.

 

            Con su mente y sus ojos nublados por el placer, KeonHee prácticamente no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que hizo GeonHak hasta que no sintió cómo se había echado a su lado en la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello y a mordisquearle después con el lóbulo de su oreja, juguetón.

 

            —¿Ha estado bien?

 

            Aquello fue lo que le cuestionó el chico con su voz grave, un susurro apenas audible contra su oído. KeonHee todavía tenía la respiración irregular y sus terminaciones nerviosas mandándole unas sensaciones increíbles a su cerebro, por lo que tardó unos momentos en contestarle a aquella pregunta.

 

            —Ha estado increíble —constató, provocando una pequeña risa en GeonHak.

            —¿Te gustaría que continuásemos? —preguntó el otro.

 

            KeonHee vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo ajustaba su postura a su lado, apoyando el codo en el colchó y dejando descansar su cabeza en su mano para observarlo de la misma forma que lo había observado en la cafetería aquella tarde. Una mirada clara llena de deseo, de un deseo que estaba más despierto que nunca y que hizo que su cuerpo se volviera a estremecer por ella. Claro que le gustaría continuar, le encantaría continuar por el resto de la eternidad.

 

            —Por supuesto —murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa y con una meta clara en su mente—. Pero esta vez te toca a ti.

            —Nada me gustaría más —respondió GeonHak.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pido perdón al fandom (en realidad no) por esta historia que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero tenía que hacerla sí o sí para poder ser feliz (?).


End file.
